


Exposure

by deluxekyluxtrashcan (rhoen)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Bottom Armitage Hux, Humiliation, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ridiculous, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Voyeurism, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/deluxekyluxtrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is tied up and not only at Kylo's mercy, but at the mercy of the creature they've brought into their bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> It was 4am when I thought this would be a good idea. *shrugs*
> 
> I haven't written tentacle porn before, so... well. Please don't expect much. I'm over-tired and wrote without really thinking, so there will be a plethora of errors! (I also wrote this in Notepad, because I thought, stupidly, that I could do a short drabble.)  
> Read: this hasn't be beta'd, or even checked over by the author, who should have been in bed 7 hours ago.
> 
> It's all consensual, which I just want to state in case it isn't clear. Hux likes this kinda thing. Kylo likes this kinda thing. And maybe you like reading it so win-win!
> 
> > **Do not translate or repost this fic without my permission.**. Ask if you'd like to translate it. Linking to it with a short snipped it okay though!

"Hold still."

The command is chilling. Hux struggles to obey as it echoes in the room, his muscles straining almost unbearably against the restraints holding his legs apart and arms suspended above him. He can _feel_ something coming closer, approaching from behind, and his breath quickens as he fights the desperate urge to turn around and look.

When something warm and wet touches his calf, Hux jerks, the chains holding him in place rattling. Before him, Kylo watches, dark eyes alive with emotions Hux trembles to see. He can sense the hunger - the insatiable appetite - and feels laid bare to his very sole beneath that gaze. Whatever it is at Hux's calf quivers, like a thin, supple limb, and shifts, smearing its way higher and causing him to gasp in surprise. He doesn't quite bite back the noise in time, and it ends giving a sobbed whimper, shivering under the onslaught.

"Relax."

The word is heavy, but not forceful. Kylo had offered to use the Force before this started, but Hux declined. He doesn't regret that decision. Whatever is happening is strange and alien, but endlessly thrilling. The uncertainty of the situation and the sharp cut of fear that comes from being so securely bound only add to his arousal, and he's eager for the approval he knows will be easily given if he does as Kylo asks of him. He simply has to remain still, relax, and trust.

For a moment, as the slimy appendage moves up towards his thigh, it's easy to relax. Hux closes his eyes, focusing on the rise and fall of his chest and the peculiar sensation of the slick limb that's seemingly caressing his skin in its exploration. The air of the room is cool against his heated skin, which itself cools as he becomes accustomed to the sensation. The whole thing is unspeakably perverse, and undeniably pleasurable: the anticipation of what will happen when the strange limb reaches higher leaves Hux struggling to remain calm and relaxed.

When a second _something_ touches his upper arm, curling gently but deftly around it, Hux cries out in alarm, his whole body becoming rigid again and the chains above him jangling in protest of his sudden movement. His eyes fly open and he realises he's panting as he meets Kylo's dark, unamused expression, hoping to find some comfort there. All he finds is a look of expectancy, and he quickly realises that he's on the verge of disappointing the other man.

Embarrassed at his weakness, Hux looks down. He shivers, hard, and feels his cock twitching despite the threat of humiliation. The tentacle at his arm - when Hux dares to glance sideways he sees that's what it is: a quivering dark pink tentacle that oozes slick as it rubs against his skin - starts moving towards his shoulder, and as it seemingly tentatively touches the pale, delicate skin of his throat, Hux wonders just how much more humiliating his position can become before he's unable to bear it. He's all too aware of Kylo's gaze upon him, and of the two alien limbs that rub and quiver against his skin as they inch towards intimate, unguarded parts of himself he can do nothing to defend.

The shock of a third and fourth tentacle touching him around his waist and at his shoulder is somewhat muted, coinciding with the confusing press of something both against his lips and at the curve of his ass. Shamefully ticklish there, Hux tenses at the new onslaught can't help gasping at the sensations, which allows the limb against his lips to press into his mouth, questing; seeking. As it dances lightly against his tongue, Hux tastes something sweet and placating, and almost immediately goes lax, moaning and licking at the intrusion as he allows the restraints to support him. He's too distracted to care about the appendage that rubs against his ass, following the cleft of it and nudging against his entrance. Too many things are happening at once, and there could be four or four hundred tentacles caressing him - all he cares about is the soft, warm thing filling his mouth and pulsating against his tongue.

He'd forgotten about Kylo. A low, approving murmur from somewhere in front of him snaps Hux back to reality, and searing shame courses through him. He chokes a little, panting and struggling to pull away as he realises how compromising his position is.

"Unf! I- unmh!"

He tries to speak, but the tentacle in his mouth expands, thrusting shallowly. Hux's whole body flushes with humiliation as he quivers and moans, cock twitching strongly and a bead of precome dripping from the flushed, swollen head. Another tentacle caresses the almost painful skin, the secretion soothing as well as stimulating.

Kylo advances predatorily.

"My my, General."

His voice is smooth and deep; thrilling and dangerous.

"What would they say if they could see you now?"

Hux gives a smothered cry, sobbing at the words. Kylo's 'they' could be anyone, and Hux's mind conjures up an image of being displayed like this on an open podium, with all of his troops and the might of the First Order there to bear witness to his shame.

He doesn't even know what's behind him. He can't name the creature - or creatures - that now seem to be touching him all over: his ankles are caressed, his thighs stroked and squeezed, his stomach petted, his nipples teased with slender, quivering limbs, and his arms encircled. Something touches his throat gently, with enough pressure to excite Hux with the threat of constriction but without actually affecting his breathing, even while his mouth is still full, and the tip of the tentacle at his entrance thickens and thins rhythmically as it presses and rubs against his already relaxed muscles. Hux's mind is screaming, begging for it to breach him, and he's caught between the desperation to be filled and the shame of how easily he succumbs to unthinkably perverse pleasure. He squirms as much as he can, confined as he is by the limbs that hold and tease him and the secure chains Kylo so expertly fastened around his wrists and ankles.

Hux sobs again as he feels the pressure against his entrance receding when he tries to press against. As he's denied yet again he feels something within himself shattering. He no longer cares. It could be Kylo or the entire galaxy watching - he doesn't care. All he wants is to be filled and fucked by the creature behind him.

He can't voice what he so desperately needs, though. A mixture of his own spit and the creature's slick run down his chin, and Hux tries to lick at the mess despite his mouth still being full, too desperate to savour every drop of that sweetness to relinquish what he has. His muscles start to ache as he tries to predict and meet every teasing touch, using his body to show his desperation.

He hears Kylo chuckle, low and dark. The humiliation that washes through him is all-consuming in a relieving way; he recognises it as resignation. Hux knows what he is. There is no escaping it.

"So desperate," Kylo remarks, his words making the need burn even stronger. Hux gives a muffled attempt to beg, falling silent when Kylo steps closer. He seems to evaluate Hux, his gaze piercing right through Hux's very soul, and Hux shivers, afraid that Kylo will decide he doesn't like what he sees.

For a few utterly terrifying moments, Kylo simply regards him, saying and doing nothing. He then straightens, as if reaching a conclusion, and his lip curls up a little, a flicker of warmth being crushed beneath a look of calculated cruelty.

"Pathetic," he bites out, as if disgusted.

Hux whimpers, weakening with unparalleled relief. The approval he can sense behind the weighted word courses through him, and he swears in that moment he'll endure anything to hold Kylo's attention, and his favour.

The moment isn't even over before Hux cries out sharply, the shock of being penetrated leaving him tense and quivering. Kylo smirks again, not even needing to repeat the word, and Hux feels himself sobbing, trying to draw air into his lungs as he struggles to accustom himself to what he so desperately wanted. He's held, embraced in slick tentacles that caress him as an impossibly thick intrusion pulsates and shallowly thrusts in and out of him. It's too much too soon, and Hux flushes as he struggles to relax and accommodate the appendage that is already filling him more completely than anything else has ever done before - not even Kylo, he thinks shamefully. He realises that his cheeks are damp with tears and blinks, too overwhelmed to work out why they're there.

A part of the creature plucks at one of his nipples, curling and tightening in a way that almost replicates sucking. Hux moans at the distracting sensation, latching onto it and forgetting the dampness on his cheeks. Another tentacle joins the one already in his mouth, and they both swell, writhing together and filling his mouth with renewed sweetness. Coupled with the continued shallow thrusts of the supple limb that penetrates him, Hux quickly forgets anything beyond immediate touch, and the sensation of Kylo's gaze upon him as he allows himself to be degraded.

It seems to take an age, but could possibly have been mere minutes, before Hux is aware of a change in pressure at his wrists. Tentacles coil tightly around him, almost painfully, and as his murmurs of contentment turn to ones of protest, he realises that Kylo is releasing the chains that hold him in place. The sudden understanding gives way to confusion as to why he's being released, but Hux is powerless to do anything but fold as expected when his ankles are released too and he's lowered towards the ground. He is suddenly far too empty as his knees impact with the floor, and Hux realises that his arms aren't going to be lowered. He's kept there, kneeling and exposed, for Kylo to enjoy the new angle.

As Hux looks up at Kylo, one of the tentacles that withdrew from his mouth caresses his cheek, the action oddly tender. He turns into it, eyelids falling closed and lips parting willingly as his mouth is filled again. This time, his cock is touched too, and the initial contact makes him jerk in surprise, not having expected it. He's far too sensitive, and whimpers at the torturous pleasure, unable to comprehend how he doesn't shatter at the first cool, slick touch against his aching skin. It continues, until Hux is trembling completely, tears spilling freely down his cheeks as another tentacle works its way inside him, more dexterous than the last. It locates his prostate with unerring accuracy, and massages the bundle of nerves until precome flows easily from him, mixing with the slick substance secreted by the creature's supple limbs. The sound is soft, and utterly obscene, and Hux falls further and further into ruin with each passing moment.

"Look at me."

The command reaches him clearly, despite the haze he's in, and Hux shivers, again afraid of what Kylo's reaction to him might be. Everything that was good and proper about himself - everything carefully cultivated and meticulously drawn into place - has been stripped away, leaving the desperate, pathetic creature he is. Hux yearns for approval so desperately he obeys, despite his fear that he will be truly and completely discarded.

His gaze is met by a calculating smirk, and a look of contempt that's cracked around the edges, allowing warmth to seep through. Hux sobs at the sight of it, finding his mouth suddenly free as he starts to come, his orgasm slamming into him so hard he can't cry out. The shout is soundless, the world distorting and disappearing as wave after wave of searing pleasure courses through his body, consuming him entirely. His come spills onto both the ground and the writhing tentacles that still hold him and coax him through his release, each wave of it subsiding a little more until he's completely spent, trembling and panting in the slippery hold of the creature.

"Look at me," Kylo demands again. His voice is roughened; slipping. He has unfastened his clothing and taken himself in hand, and as he steps closer Hux gladly obeys. It doesn't take long for Kylo to reach completion too, and Hux sighs contentedly as warmth spills over his face, catching his shoulder too. When he slowly opens his eyes, he realises that the creature is no longer touching him. Arms held aloft by the Force are carefully lowered.

"Can you stand?"

Kylo is looking down at him with warmth and concern, his features impossibly softened by the expression. Hux gazes up at him, trying to remember how to form a response. His whole body aches with satisfaction, although his arms sting and prickle from their suspension.

"I..."

Hux has to stop, swallowing with difficulty as his voice catches in his too-dry throat.

Rather than guessing at an answer, or waiting for one, Kylo kneels, settling in front of Hux. His hand comes up to caress Hux's tear stained, slick covered and come smeared cheek, his thumb brushing tenderly and uncaringly through the mess.

"Come. I'll help you clean up."

Hux simply nods - a small movement some part of his mind thankfully remembers how to make. He even finds a flicker of a smile on his lips when Kylo leans in to press a gentle, chaste kiss to his lips, the meaning abundantly clear as it always is in these moments: mine.

Which is more than fine, Hux decides, because when it comes down to it, and when he's truly stripped of everything but the very raw components of his being, this one truth always remains. He's Kylo's.


End file.
